Ceramics and Ungrateful Dogs
by Kistelle
Summary: Kagome finally losses her temper. Not for Kikyo lovers, so read at own risk - meaning no flames please. OnE sHoT. Please Read and Review! No one leaves me reviews and it makes me sad.


I think it's safe to say that I don't like Kikyo. Please no flames from Kikyo lovers......

********

Disclaimer : We don't own anything...

* * *

**Ceramics and Ungrateful Dogs**

There had been a lull in Kagome's sensing of jewel shards, so the group of travellers had retired back to Keade's village to rest, re-supply and try to figure out what Naraku was up to now. Kagome was just now returning from the well after visiting her time. She was carrying a flask in one hand and 6 cups in the other, along with a small feeding dish.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled in excitement before attempting to leap into the raven-haired girl's arms, but quickly noticed they were otherwise occupied. "What ya got there?" he asked.

"I told Mama it was such a nice day over here, so she gave me some Ice Tea for us to all drink." She replied, raising the flask to show the location of the liquid. "It's lovely and ice cold. Want some?"

"Yeah!" Shippou happily answered and followed the girl over to a grassy hill across from Keade's hut. He waited patiently for her to put the bag on the ground, along with the dish and four of the cups, pour him a cup and hand it to him. "Thank you Kagome!"

"You're welcome Shippou." She said with a smile. She was about to pour herself a cup when she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome!" It was Sango, and where there was Sango there was usually...

"Lady Kagome!"...Miroku.

The pair was accompanied by Keade and the ever present Kilala.

"Perfect!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "You're all here. Would you like some Ice Tea to drink?"

"Why thank you Lady Kagome. I would be honoured." Miroku said with an all too charming smile, which earned him a death glare from Sango before she also accepted the drink. The pair sat down beside Shippou and was joined by Keade once she had received her cup.

A small smile graced Kagome's lips as she watched Kilala curl up beside her mistress, used to not receiving the same volume of sugary treats as the others. The young priestess discreetly placed the feeding dish down next to the fire cat and filled it to the brim. The feline cautiously took a sip before 'mew'-ing her delight. The others watched and giggled at the cute scene. Kagome paused again before filling her own cup, as she noticed the other one still sat on the ground, not being used. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked the group.

Everyone quickly tried to hide their faces in their cups and use the process of drinking as an excuse for their silence.

Her face darkened. "Soul collectors?" she looked around the group again, but no one would meet her eye. However, Keade did give the slightest nod. She gave a deep sigh, filled and downed her cup, put it in her bag, stood up and asked one, last, question, "Which way?"

Keade pointed in the direction the flying serpents had been seen.

Without another word Kagome spun on her heels and took off in the indicated direction at a very brisk walk.

The other four travellers exchanged a single glance, downed their own drinks, put their cups and Kilala's feeding dish in Kagome's bag, and took off after their friend.

Keade simply sighed and said "He's in for it this time," before she continued to enjoy her drink.

"What you going to do Kagome?" Sango asked as she caught up with her best friend.

"Well you can be sure that I will say a certain word multiple times." She answered.

"Oh!" Shippou piped up as he jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "I've been practising with my fox magic and managed to come up with the 'sit counter'."

"Excellent." Miroku commented.

"Be ready to use it as I-." Kagome was cut off as she walked into a barrier. The group fell silent as they noticed they could see the troublesome half-demon and undead priestess in the distance, and could also hear some of the conversation.

"Come with me Inuyasha. Come to Hell with me." Kikyo babbled.

"She's at it again." Sango sighed.

If looks could kill, well disintegrate the undead, Kikyo would have long since been dust.

"Forget about that clone." The corpse soothed.

The group froze and waited for Kagome to shout 'sit', but she did not. Instead she seethed "That's it!" and stormed right through the spiritual barrier.

In a scared, shaky voice Shippou asked the two other humans "Isn't no one supposed to be strong enough to get through Kikyo's barriers?"

The two simply nodded and watched their angered friend approach the couple.

Some movement caught Inuyasha's eye. "Kagome!" he yelled, trying to mask his relief with frustration, but he needn't have bothered, Kagome was too pissed to notice if he was even wearing a pink diaper. Ignoring the boy with the puppy ears, Kagome stormed straight up to Kikyo until they were nearly nose-to nose.

"I've had it with you and your 'come to Hell with me' crap! I know that you died thinking that Inuyasha betrayed you, but that's your own bloody fault for not believing in him enough to know that he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"He didn't believe in me either!"

"No wonder when you were only going to truly accept him when he turned human!"

"Kago-." Inuyasha tried to fearfully put in before he hit the ground with a very stern 'sit' command.

"How dare you? You are simply _my_ reincarnation."

Kagome saw red. "Wrong! It's the heart, memories and spirit that makes a person, so I am _me_. No one else!" Kagome was yelling, with her hands balled into fists. She had been holding back for a long time, too long, and it was time to let the walking corpse have it. "Look, you're nothing but a piece of pottery! Forget taking innocent people to Hell! Your only purpose is to stay still, keep silent and possibly hold some flowers!"

The shock and fear at Kagome's outburst had Inuyasha remain in a crouched position with his ears flat against his head after he had recovered from his most recent face-plant. He was too scared of the quarrelling women to move when Kikyo grabbed the collar of his kimono and yanked him towards her.

"Take your hands off _my_ puppy!" Kagome demanded and grabbed the other side and pulled the now terrified boy back towards her.

"He is mine to with what I will!"

"Stupid ceramic! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Every time either one of them spoke, they would pull the male towards themselves in an attempt to free him from their opponent.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

By this point Inuyasha's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head, which was only noticed by Kagome, who always seemed to sense when something was wrong with the man of her heart. This needed to stop.

"He's not going to Hell and that's..." Kagome paused, drew back her fisted, right hand and connected it forcefully with Kikyo's jaw. Said priestess let go of the concussed boy and was sent flying backwards. This effectively knocked her out cold and caused the barrier to dissolve, allowing the spectators to join them and congratulate Kagome. None of them had ever liked the corpse.

Sango was doubly happy her friend had finally said her mind, and Miroku was only half as happy as he should have been, as Sango had just won the bet of 5000 yen that Kagome would stand up to the clay figurine. Miroku had perfect belief in the strength of his friend, but was sure that Kagome had too kind a heart to be so up front and confrontational with someone.

A groan was heard from the ground and a low muttering of curses. All eyes turned to Inuyasha, as he was yet to react to the new situation – mainly that Kagome could actually stand up to both Kikyo and her spiritual powers. They waited patiently for Inuyasha to raise his head, for his eyes to come back into focus and for his brain to catch up with the rest of them. They all held their breath. This was uncharted territory, and the demon slayer, monk, fox and fire cat were all chanting something along the lines of 'don't screw this up Inuyasha'.

He looked at his friends, then Kagome, who had a mixture of murder and hope in her eyes. His eyes then searched for someone else until they landed on the unconscious Kikyo. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he burst out, but did not run to her aid, which was noticed by the group.

It was not the reaction Kagome had been hoping for. Well, she wasn't sure what she had been hoping for, but it was certainly not to be reprimanded. "I simply told her off." Kagome stated with her anger rising again. "Something no one else seems to be capable of doing!" she stomped her foot and moved to stick her face right in front of his, the same as she had done a few minutes earlier. "I stopped her from trying to kill you, again! The least you can do is say 'thank you'."

However, this is Inuyasha, and he never says thank you, so to avoid this request he asked another question. "So what? Did you have to hit her so hard, or at all?"

"There wasn't any need." She answered and straightened up, but with an evil and satisfied grin on her face, she continued with, "but it sure as hell makes me feel better."

The others laughed, both at Kagome's words and Inuyasha's dumbstruck expression. All the half-demon could get out was, "She didn't deserve to be hit."

Intending to storm off, Kagome turned away and noticed what must have been Shippou's new 'sit counter'. It was simply some light, blue smoke with a strongly visible figure '1' in its centre. _Might as well try it out_. She spun on her heels and faced Inuyasha yet again. The boy now saw the determined, and notably pissed, look on her face and knew what was coming, just not the scale of it. His ears flattened against his head and he awaited his doom.

"Would you rather she was wearing those beads? That way I could simply say sit."

Wham. He face-planted. _That wasn__'__t so bad_, he thought.

He really had no clue at just how pissed off she was, and he was simply going to dig his own grave, literally.

"It would be much easier to just say sit,"

Smash.

"'Sit' is such an easy word to say."

Bang.

"I suppose it's because 'sit' is only one syllable."

Bam.

"It's only three letters. S-i-t, sit."

Crash.

"It just rolls off the tongue, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit."

Bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk, bonk.

"It works at any volume, like SIT!" she shouted.

THUD.

"You can whisper it like _sit_." She whispered.

Tap.

"You can even dig some easy holes by saying it over and over, really forcefully, like, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT and SIT."

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK and WHACK.

"Em? Kagome?" Shippou asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked back, smiling. She really felt better now.

"I think he's passed out already."

"Oh! How many did I get?"

"29."

"How many was it before he passed out?"

"Including the one during the argument?"

Kagome nodded.

"26." The little fox chirped.

"Wow that's two new records." Miroku commented.

Sango moved over to her now injured friend and poked him, which received a painful moan. "Don't worry, he's still alive."

"Good!" Kagome said. "There is no way he is getting away with it that easy."


End file.
